Thirteen Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: Thirteen drabbles for my best friend’s thirteenth birthday! GaaCho, NaruHina, SasuIno, ShinoSaku, TemaTen, KibaTema, ShikaTen, NejiLee, KankuTema, KakaIru, AsuKure, GaiKure, there’s a triangle! GaiAnko, and NaruAnko. Kurenai's Choice added!
1. The Drabbles

**Thirteen drabbles for my best friend Erica's thirteenth birthday.**

**First: GaaCho**

He was everything to me and I was nothing without him. The day Akimichi Chouji said yes was the best day of my life, though I never showed it. I still remained the same Gaara I had always been, but being with him made my life so much better.

At first we didn't tell anyone and who could blame us? Who knew how the other people in school would act around us? All worked as planned until my sister found it. She promptly told all of her friends and it was soon all over the entire school that we were together.

Still, we didn't let that affect us.

And now, about to graduate college, we're still together and we still care about each other. We're still in love.

**Second: NaruHina (shoot me now)**

How could I not have seen it? How she was always there? How she always cared more than anyone else in the entire world? She was absolutely perfect for me, but I had always been blind to that fact. Hyuuga Hinata, the one girl who could really make me happy and I hadn't noticed it.

And then I realized that I also hadn't noticed something huge: she was in love with me. She was in love with me but I had been too blind to see it despite how obvious it was.

The day I took her into my arms and told her how much she meant to me was a happy day for both of us. I had been blind to it, but now I would never again ignore how perfect Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were for each other.

**Third: SasuIno**

You know you're in love when you can only think of her, despite how you tried to tell yourself that she didn't mean anything to you. Which meant that I, Uchiha Sasuke, had it bad for Yamanaka Ino.

It was definitely something gradual. All the days she had glomped me weren't ever anything special until the day she stopped. And then it was as if I was living in a different world. I found myself missing the girl I had thought was more annoying than Naruto and Sakura put together.

Which just goes to show that I was absolutely smitten with her.

**Fourth: ShinoSaku (I think it's partially my fault that she likes this pair)**

Of course. Of course I had to see him now of all times. My first date with Sasuke and I had to see the one person who kept me up at night here with another girl.

I had always claimed that I would beat Ino and I thought I did when Sasuke asked me out. But that was before Shino decided that he liked her. How could that even be true? As far as I was concerned, she could have Sasuke as long as I was with Shino.

But that was before Sasuke and Ino told me. The were both deeply in love and knew that Shino and I had feelings for each other, so they had set this up so the two of us would realize it. The jealousy of seeing our love interests with someone else would bring us together.

And were they ever right.

**Fifth: TemaTen**

Temari, Temari, Temari. It was always about her and never about me, Tenten. We went to the same school and she was always hogging my spotlight. I absolutely hated her.

She didn't exactly hate me. Or, at least, it didn't appear that way the first time she kissed me. Or the second or the third. Or when she said she only stole my thunder so that I would notice her.

Or all those times she got angry when her brother Kankuro hit on me or when I was talking to one of my guy friends. No, she didn't exactly hate me that much.

And I was starting to think that I didn't hate her.

**Sixth: KibaTema**

I always thought the people who said it's hard to be a pet owner were absolutely crazy. Akamaru wasn't that hard to keep and we were the absolute best of friends.

But then I met her and he picked up on my feelings right away.

Temari, a gorgeous girl, who had just moved from another city and was in my high school. I didn't know that I would fall in love with the new girl, but it became evident that I was after that first day.

When we were assigned to work on a project together and she came over to my house, my own dog, who I assumed to be my best friend, would not leave Temari alone. Somehow he knew that I loved her and spent all his time trying to make sure we were near each other.

I had always thought he was smart, but I never knew any dog could be smart enough to get Temari to kiss me that afternoon.

**Seventh: ShikaTen**

She was different and he wasn't interested. She wasn't anything like the other girls he knew, but he still wasn't interested in her or anybody else. He hadn't figured she would be any different from anybody else.

Nara Shikamaru and Tenten both hardly knew each other, but that all changed one fateful day when Ino did her best to get the two of them together. She had already noticed how perfect they were for each other and had been planning this for a long time.

From the first words Shikamaru said to her, Tenten knew that she was going to end up falling for this boy. And from the first words Tenten said to him, Shikamaru knew that she was someone special.

**Eighth: NejiLee (from Tenten's POV)**

I could tell the two of them were in love. Neji and Lee couldn't have been more obvious about their feelings. Still, the other was oblivious to the other's feelings.

I had to take matters into my own hands by pressuring each of them to own up to their feelings. I just didn't expect it not to work. They both had excuses- "But I can't _do_ that!" "That's ridiculous, why would I do that?"- and I had to recognize defeat.

At first.

I would not rest until the two of them were together. Except…they were always together. I just had never walked in on them before.

**Ninth: KankuTema**

Every time someone saw us together, they would shake their heads. But we tried to ignore them, Kankuro and I. The whole world seemed to be against the idea of the two of us together, but we were determined to make it work, despite what they all said.

I had always thought that any love, even one between siblings, would be welcome in the world, but I guess I was wrong. The two of us had to fight to keep our love alive, but it was something neither of us would ever give up because we really were in love.

**Tenth: KakaIru**

It was easy to figure out the my feelings for Hatake Kakashi went beyond friendship. He was what I needed and I was what he needed. The two of us, one who was aloof and one who was considered a sweetheart (someone else's word, not mine).

So, I guess you could say we completed each other. No one seemed surprised that we ended up together. In fact, most seemed to be expecting it. I always seemed to hear, "Yup, Iruka and Kakashi are finally together." whenever I went somewhere.

We were living a fairytale, the two of us. Two people, who fit each other perfectly, just like a happy ending.

**Eleventh: AsuKure vs. GaiKure (If you want a continuation to see who she chooses, please say so in a review. I'll ask Erica who she should choose)**

Yuhi Kurenai did not like making hard decisions, yet she was faced with one. Sarutobi Asuma, the man who had proposed to her, or Maito Gai, the man who had always been there but tried to hide his feelings as to not mess up her relationship with Asuma. (she said tried because it was still very obvious that he loved her)

How was she going to choose between the two of them? If she agreed to Asuma, she would never be with Gai, and if she was with Gai, she would never be with Asuma. Couldn't she just go on loving them both forever and never have to choose?

The decision was going to be hard and Kurenai hated making hard decisions.

**Twelfth: GaiAnko**

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He knew he was in love with her, definitely. Mitarashi Anko, she was perfect for him and he would have her someday.

The first rejection hurt, but he didn't give up on her. Time and time again he tried and tried. Still, she refused him. No rejection would ever stop him from getting her, though.

He knew she would have to say yes someday, because they were meant for each other. The day she finally agreed, was the best day of his life, and the day she agreed to be his wife soon replaced the day she agreed.

Maito Gai and Mitarashi Anko, perfectly in love.

**Thirteenth: NaruAnko**

Why is it that no one ever told me that love comes in unexpected ways? I never expected it to work between Anko and me, but somehow it did. I didn't really expect to fall for her, but when she revealed her feelings for me, I knew that I returned them.

Whenever she called for me, "Hey, Naruto!", I was happy just to here her voice say my name. Whenever she looked into my eyes, I was happy to know that it was me she was looking at.

Whenever she kissed me, hugged me, anything, I was glad it was me and not somebody else.

**A/N: Well, she had fourteen favorite pairs, so I had to make one a triangle. I hope she likes these!!!**


	2. Kurenai's Choice

**A/N: No one said they wanted it, but Erica made her choice, so here's the continuation, with the result of…well, I'll just let you read it!**

Kurenai's mind was made up. She had thought it over for nights upon nights, agonizing, constant thinking, and now she had made the decision. She was sure that it was the right decision, the one that would make her the happiest she could be.

She had already spoken to the one she didn't choose and he had taken it well, like she was sure he would. After all, he loved her, he would want her to be happy. Now it was time for her to tell her choice.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I know you love me. I love you too and I want to be with you…Gai."

**A/N: Squee, happy yet crappy ending! HappyCrappy!**


End file.
